1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps for tools and, more specifically to a clamp for retaining a tool on a robot assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots are now used in many manufacturing facilities for many types of products. The robots generally include arm assemblies that carry many types of tools as well as assemblies to guide cables, hoses and the like. Various cable retainer assemblies are known to deal with the problem of loose cables. Such retainer assemblies generally consist of complementary grooved plates that hold the cable therein in parallel.
In some applications, robots are used to weld various parts such as in automobile manufacturing. Naturally, the robots must positively retain the welder in order that the proper places get welded. As well, fluid hoses and electrical cables associated with the welder must be retained in order to prevent premature wearing of the cables and interference with the welding or robot actions.
In many MIG welding applications, typically smaller cables, smaller welding guns, and smaller robots are used. MIG welders are conventionally held on the robot by plates with Velcro used to hold the associated cables. Needless to say, these arrangements do not provide a positive hold on the welder to accomplish the precise welding of many applications.
What is needed is a lightweight but sturdy clamp assembly for fluid hoses and electrical cables that provides a positive hold on the fluid hoses and electrical cables and, additionally provides a positive, but easily unlatchable latching or clasp structure.
What is further needed is a lightweight but sturdy clamp assembly that provides movement and flexibility while providing a positive attachment to both the robot assembly and the fluid hoses and/or electrical cables.